percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Two
The Legion of Thieves ' 'Children of Fey and Night ''' '''The High Priestess Camilla Croce "Where are you going?" Lissa called as Dawn ran down the hall. "I need to change!" Dawn hollered back as she disappeared around the corner. "Got anything?" She immediately asked the child of Athena that was hiding behind the corner. "Yeah. Confusing things but yeah." Pratt twirled the "The Fool" card between his fingers. "He has the same card as me." "That's a good thing, right?" Dawn asked. Her knowledge of Pratt's ability was limited, she only understood the basics of it. Pratt uses his ability and cards to read other people's souls. 'The Fool' was Pratt's card as well. "It depends." Pratt said as they entered her room. "On?" She asked aso she pulled her t-shirt over her head. She didn't mind that Pratt was in the room; she knew he wouldn't look. "I can get my reading wrong sometimes Dawn, you should know that." "Fastidioso." She swore and pulled up her slacks up to her hips. "I do know he's telling the truth though, but there was something off about him. Be careful okay?" "Sei adorabile Pratt." She tip-toed and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey." Pratt handed her a card. "For good luck." She took the card from him. It was 'The High Priestess' it was Dawn's card. "Grazie Signore." She smiled one last time at him before heading out. She slide the card She headed to the foyer, feeling more comfortable with her backpack slung over her back and her weapons strapped to her waist(hidden under her shirt of course). "Ready?" She asked as she joined up with them. Max told the computer(Dawn herself never cared mucb for the thing. Catt and her had a love-hate relationship; Dawn hated Catt and Catt loved to make Dawn's life miserable) bring the cars around and they all climbed in. Dawn didn't exactly like America even though she had been her for a year already. The rooftops were too high and spaced too far away. It also lacked a lot of colour and culture that florence had. Which reminded her; today was carnevale! Ugh, she hoped that this stupido would end quickly so she could Shadow-travel back home. Pratt had never been to a carnevale before, it would be fun to see his reaction. She herself knew that she wasn't in love with Pratt and neither was Pratt in love with her. Another consequence of Pratt's ability was aromanticism, meaning he doesn't feel any romantic feelings to another person. So their relationship was just a really close friendship. The thought of love or even being in love was unimaginable for Dawn. Why? She hated boys and she definitely wasn't going to date a girl. If soulmates were a thing...then well, she would just have to wait for him, hoping that he'll find her. Anyway, while Dawn had been lost in thought, the four of them had arrived in their destination. Dawn could see the Obelisk in the distance, right across the long rectangular pool of water. Dawn was the last one out, pulling on her beanie. "Let's go." She told them, taking the lead, not because she wanted to lead but because she wanted to get out of this sun as quickly as possible. Being a child of Nyx, the sun was an annoyance. She didn't burn up in the sun like vampires did, it just made her skin itchy and gave her sunburn more easily than other people, that's why she had to cover herself from head to toe with clothes. She saw Max eye her weirdly from the corner of her eye. She knew very well that both her and Max were contenders for second in command of the Legion, he was probably very aware of it as well. He could have it if he wanted it; she didn't want anything to do with leadership. Someone who got mad over the smallest things, who hated boys...yeah you get the picture. "Over here is fine." That fairy-thing bumped into her and then pointed to a spot in the water. How the small green flying thing was not attracting attention was beyond her. She was still mad at the thing and don't worry she was going to get even soon enough; she just had to wait for the sun to set.... Or maybe she could just drown it in a can of Sprite. Mental note taken. "We jump in here." The sprite ordered. "What?" Dawn demanded. "We jump in here." The sprite touched the water. "It'll bring us to the land of faerie where you can meet our queen." The three thieves looked at each other. The three of them specifically didn't agree on much, but as thieves they knew when to be suspicious when someone told them to jump into a pool in broad daylight. "You go on ahead. We'll catch up." Max offered the Sprite. The Sprite frowned and then nose-dived into the pool, making a small 'splash'. "Okay. Are we really going in there?" Dawn spoke up first. "Well we're under orders." Lissa replied. "And they're in trouble right?" Dawn facepalmed, was this really the time for her fatal flaw to break her sense of judgement? "Plus we're getting paid. 'All that glitters is gold', right?" Max added. Dawn frowned at him. "We won't be able to bring your flaming chicken into the water, you know that right?" Dawn reminded him. "Oh." Max looked troubled now. "That's an issue then." "Are you saying we should leave?" Lissa asked. "I'm saying that I don't trust the thing." Dawn replied, she was avoiding using italian so that the both of them understood her fully. "Xaro, as much as I don't like him, was careful around them. I just think we should respond the same." "So we just...abandon the mission?" Max asked. "I won't make the decision for you. We'll leave only if you two want to." Dawn frowned, the sun was starting to really irk her really badly so maybe that was clouding her judgement as well. Instinctively, she reached for the 'High Priestess' Card in her back pocket. The problem was, it wasn't in her back pocket anymore. Dawn started to panic. Where was it? "That Porca Madonna!" She gave the water a death glare. "He stole my card!" "What?" Max's eyes lit in alarm, he began searching for something on his person. "He took my pocket watch! Right after Xaro told Pratt returned that thing to me too." "Oh come on! Seriously? My stake?" Lissa finished rummaging through her backpack. "Looks like we played right into his hands." Max folded his arms in annoyance. "We have no choice but to follow him now." Dawn groaned. "Stealing from a thief." Lissa pouted in annoyance. "Ever heard the saying 'It's okay to steal from a Thief?'" Dawn stepped forward and faced the pool. "We're supposed to be doing that." Max sighed. The three of them stood in front of the pool, looking down at their own reflections. "Should we hold hands?" Max teased. "You can do that with yourself." Dawn frowned at him. She tried to thing positive things to stop the insistent tug at her gut. Like 'at least she was going to get out of the sun now' or 'at least she'll get her card back' or 'at least I'm not that much shorter than Lissa'. She frowned at the last thought. Happiness probably wasn't something she was good at. Dawn put out a foot and allowed herself to fall forward. ---- "Oof!" Dawn fell through the pool and onto her butt. "Took you look enough." The Sprite chimed. Dawn scowled. "Figilo Di Puttana, give me back my card!" The Sprite pulled out the pencil-sword thing. "Careful. Don't make me cut your neck this time." "Just give me my card." Dawn held out her hand. Somehow, the Sprite pulled out the card from the small pouch he was carrying. Magic, huh. Dawn took the card and almost slid the card back in her back pocket. She was soaked, it would've ruined the card. So she put it back into her bag, at least that was waterproof. Speaking off, where was here?.... "Gah!" "Ooh!" Dawn turned to face Max and Lissa who had landed at the same spot she had. Lissa landed right on top of Max, knocking the wind out of him. "Nice of you to join us." Dawn greeted. "Yeah whatever." Max sucked in a breath. "You! Give me back my watch!" "And my stake!" Lissa hissed. "Of course. I'm sorry to have taken them, I just needed a little more...insurance." The Sprite pulled out both items from his bag. "Now follow me." The Sprite turned and headed down the tunnel. Tunnel! They were in a tunnel! Dawn scanned the surroundings. A tunnel alright. No sunlight penetrated the walls, the only light being the torches of blue flame hanging on the walls. There wasn't even a hole where they fell through, just solid rock. The walls themselves were covered with moss and tree roots. Despite the torches, there were plenty of darkness. That didn't comfort Dawn however, this darkness...they just felt wrong. She didn't like being underground either, it wasn't hometurf. She wanted to be on the rooftops, jumping across them while being sheltered by the night sky. This Darkness...this was Erebus not Nyx. The tendrils of Darkness that she controlled slithered around her restlessly, worried for their master. I'm fine for now. Don't be worried. She told them. The tendrils returned back to the darkness reluctantly. Loyalty was a weird characteristic of Tendrils of Darkness, but she wasn't complaining. Dawn turned to Max, who was frowning and looking uncomfortable as well. Now Hyperion was the Titan of Light, not the Sun, but Dawn could've guessed that the blue flames were a wrong kind of flames too. Lissa looked okay so far, looking ahead. At least one of them was feeling okay. The Sprite stopped suddenly as Dawn was squeezing out the water from her beanie. "The Queen is past here. Make sure that all of you behave in her presence." The Sprite gave Dawn the Evil Eye. "Calmati." Dawn put her beanie back on. "I'll behave." "You better. The Queen doesn't like Vampires." The Sprite walked through the curtain of tree roots. "Vampire?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at Max, who shrugged. "Steel yourself everyone." He ordered and the three of them walked through the curtain. If Dawn was a fan of light and colours, the room would have been beautiful. A cave that was carved out like a circle, gemstones and more blue torches hung from the walls and ceiling. She could see more tunnels that head off to who knows where. In the middle of the room was a throne carved out of white stone. On top of it was a woman, the queen if Dawn had to assume. A slender creature with red hair that resembled fire. She wore a blue dress and her skin was so pale that she obviously wasn't human. The most unsettling thing was her eyes though, solid blue and lacking any pupils or irises. "My Queen." The Sprite dropped to his feet and bowed, the rest of the subjects bowed along with him. "I guess that's our cue." Max frowned, obviously not happy with this but he and Lissa dropped to one knee. Dawn scowled before doing the same. The Queen stood up and urged the rest of her subjects to stand. She walked over to the three Thieves, her blue eyes trained on them. "I am glad you agreed to meet me." She greeted. Dawn shut her mouth. Despite her hot headedness, she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Max feigned a bow, turning on his charm. "We are honoured to meet you as well. Of course, we do not know why we have been called." "Of course. I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark for so long." The Queen turned to Dawn and frowned at her when she said the word 'dark'. Dawn raised an eyebrow. What was her problem? "But first some condiments." The Queen snapped her fingers and some fairy servants stepped forward to hand the three drinks. They looked like nectar. Lissa took one for herself, taking a sip. Max eyed one suspiciously but took it without drinking it. Dawn refused to take it entirely. "The mission I want to give you today is a retrieval mission." "Okay, what do you want us to retrieve?" Lissa asked. "Not 'what'. 'who'. My daughter and heir to the throne. "Though we do have to deal with a pesky spy." "A spy?" Dawn unfortunately spoke up without thinking. Probably because Pratt would've been better for this mission. "Yes of course." The Queen turned to Dawn. "A pesky Vampire spy." Dawn pulled out her blade a little too late as the fairy warriors grabbed her. "Dawn!" She heard Lissa call out, she also saw Max summon bolts of Light in an attempt to fight against the warriors. "Now we have a truce with the nearest Vampire Clan; we keep out of their business and they keep out of ours. If she's a member of yours, then you're aligned with them!" The Queen smiled. "She's not a Vampire!" Lissa argued. "Lies! She smells of Darkness." The Sprite shouted. "She is one of them my Queen. I swear to you." "Yes, she definitely has the aura of one of them." The Queen agreed. "Take her to the prisons. You can send the others back where they came from." One of the warriors covered Dawn's head with a sack. She kicked and punched but the Fairy's grip was much stronger than hers, if only it was night not day... The tendrils of darkness quickly lashed out, ready to defend their master. Dawn felt their comforting touch and grit her teeth. "Mettere le mani di dosso!" Dawn screamed. The Darkness exploded around her, knocking everyone back. One of the tendrils grabbed the The Sprite and threw him to the ground, cracking the white stone floor. That was satisfying. The tendrils quickly wrapped themselves around her body, as if to protect her from harm. They ran up her back and down her arms, forming deadly nails at the end of her fingers. The Fairy Warriors stepped back, some in shock, some in fear. "What magic-" The Queen herself took a step back. "I. Am. Not. A. Vampire." Dawn emphasised every word. "You are most definitely not." The Queen frowned. "What are you?" "We're leaving." Max insisted, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "We came here to help but you treated us with hostility and attacked us. Whatever problems you have, you can deal with it yourself." Dawn sighed and loosened her grip on the Tendrils. All of them returned back to the shadows they came from. The strain of using her powers during the day made her weak and her knees lost the ability to support her body. "I gotcha." Max caught her. "Lissa come on, we're leaving." "Oh not quite." The Queen said. "What?" "The two of you can leave but the other one, Lissa is it?, cannot. She had devoured some of our food and thus she cannot leave without permission." Dawn heard Lissa yelp. The child of Nyx frowned at the Queen. The drinks that were given to them! "You let her go or I-" "You'll what?" The Queen challenged. "You kill me and she won't get her permission." Max grit his teeth. "What do you want?" He hissed through his teeth. "Simple. I told you the plan already. Retrieve my daughter." The Queen replied. "And then I'll give your friend permission to leave." "Fine." Max spat. "Guards, take our guests to their...accomadations." The Queen ordered, flicking her hair and sitting back on her throne. "I'm fine Max, you can let me go." Dawn shruggled under his grip and took in a deep breath to steady herself. Lissa stepped forward to walk beside them. "I'm sorry everyone." "It's fine." Dawn tried reassuring her. Four of the warriors, two at the front and two at the back, ushered them into one of the other tunnels. "Hey Dawn, you know what the darkness looked like earlier right? When you were doing your whole thing?" Max asked. "You mean the nails? That's an average thing, they sometimes do that-" "No I don't mean the ones on your arms. I mean the ones that came out of your back." Dawn turned to look at him. "What did they look like?" Max paused for a moment before replying. "Like wings, two black wings." Chapter Three For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 07:54, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Children of Fey and Night